The fabrication of windows, particularly insulating glass windows usually involves the use of two sheets of glass having an air buffer therebetween. Often times it is desirable to provide muntin bars on the windows to create the impression of smaller panes. The muntin bars used may be fabricated out of wood, metal or plastic The muntin bar is typically painted to match the framing of the window. Normally this is white or a dark color. However, it is often desirable to have one color on one side to match the color of the outside of the window and another color to match the interior of a different color.
In situations when the muntin bar is disposed within the insulating glass, painting must be done prior to fabrication. If the muntin bars are positioned outside of the insulated glass, the bars may be painted subsequent to fabrication. Most muntin bars are painted one color and placed in the window regardless of whether or not the window trim has a different color.